


Christophe Giacometti Week 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Christophe Giacometti Week.Day 1: RosesDay 2: TimeDay 3: RelationshipsDay 4: Free DayDay 5: IntoxicatedDay 6: Social MediaDay 7: Smile (the reason for the rating increase)





	1. Day 1 - Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Chris/Masumi
> 
> Tags: Alternative Takes On Chris's Personality, Yuri Is A Teenage Dumbass, Asexual Character (not Chris - not THAT alternative a take on him!)

Very few people knew Christophe, really. A lot of people thought they did. He was very good at putting on Christophe Giacometti, figure skater, sex on legs, and playing the role he’d developed over the years. Even Viktor sometimes forgot that it was just a role. Most of his skating friends didn’t even know. He was that good.

In Switzerland, he was unrecognizable. He loved wearing sweaters. He wore his glasses – he needed the contacts for the ice, but he switched them out as soon as he could after practice. He loved to curl up with a good book – actual literature, not a porn magazine or romance novel. His pride was his rose garden. In the spring and summer, he’d spend hours out there, reading to his flowers or tending them or just enjoying the prettiness. Even the bees didn’t bother him. He wasn’t allergic, he took way worse pain at practice, the occasional sting wasn’t a problem.

There were a very few people who knew both versions of Chris, and it was always funny watching the people who knew Rose Garden Chris realize he was Ice Sex Bomb Chris too. It was even funnier watching the reverse. Yuri Plisetsky swore Viktor was playing an elaborate practical joke when he talked about visiting Chris in Switzerland and relaxing in the garden. He absolutely refused to believe Viktor when Viktor said he was going to Switzerland for Chris’s wedding.

“Who the hell would marry Chris? Dude has no idea how to keep it in his pants. Probably wouldn’t be three months before Chris was cheating on the poor deluded moron.”

Chris just laughed it off. “I suppose for a certain definition of cheating, but we don’t see it that way. Masumi and I have been together since we were teenagers, though. He knows what he’s doing. And as much as he wants to about what I’m doing.”

“Ew. Why. Your husband is weird.”

“Maybe, but I love him and he loves me and it works for us. We have a very clear understanding about how this works.”

“If my boyfriend were sleeping with a bunch of other dudes, I’d probably dump him.”

“Which is fine as long as he knows that. What Masumi and I have isn’t for everyone. What would you do if your boyfriend refused to sleep with you but said he didn’t mind you sleeping with others?”

“Probably wonder what the hell was wrong with my boyfriend.”

“You think there’s something wrong with not wanting sex?”

“No, I think there’s something wrong with letting your boyfriend screw other people when he’s supposed to be in a committed relationship with you.”

“I hope your boyfriend agrees with you, then. Or whoever you end up with.” If Yuri grew out of this angry punk phase and ever figured out how to let someone love him. Why Viktor was so determined to mentor the kid, Chris had no idea.

The wedding was perfect. Small, quiet, full of roses from Chris’s garden. Nothing like what anyone would expect.


	2. Day 6 - Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris reads his own fanfic. He gets very confused by one of his ships.
> 
> Warnings: speculated but unconfirmed Phiciaociao

Chris was never one to let sense stop him from doing something that looked fun. Reading fanfic? Looked like fun! Naturally, there was a ton of fic about Viktor, but Chris was quite pleased to find himself starring in his own fair share of it.

There was quite a bit of overlap. He and Viktor had known for years that people believed they were fuckbuddies, if not boyfriends that were just keeping it secret so they could maintain their reps as playboys. They usually played along with winks and hints and teasing, so it was no surprise at all when Chris read stories about himself and Viktor in a romantic or sexual relationship. Or having a one-night stand. With Viktor’s new boyfriend, there were a lot of stories casting Chris as a jealous ex or as a threat to Viktuuri with Yuuri’s insecurity nearly causing the end of the relationship. Those were funny.

Naturally, Chris’s reputation being what it was, there was fic about him with a lot of other skaters. With Georgi, with Michele, with Sara, with Michele and Sara at the same time… Chris had to read that one, and was somewhat relieved to see that it was just a typical “hot twins at the same time” fantasy and not a “Chris is an excuse for Michele and Sara to fuck each other.”

The one that confused him… “Who the hell is Masumi?”

Josef looked up from his phone. “Are you still reading that stuff?”

“Yeah. There’s a ton featuring some mystery guy named Masumi. Do you know any Masumis?”

Josef shrugged. “Sounds Japanese. Ask Katsuki. Or isn’t Phichit your go-to pal for fan culture?”

“Phichit’s not speaking to me right now. He discovered a small but intense community of people shipping him with his coach.”

“And?”

“And he was very upset with it and went off on me because he couldn’t blast the fans over social media, I yelled at him for dumping his crap on me, and now we’re fighting.”

“Huh. Would’ve thought Phichit of all people would know that people who write about men getting pregnant and soulmates existing wouldn’t necessarily believe that their stories are at all accurate.” Josef’s eyes went thoughtful. “If it weren’t Celestino, I might think Phichit’s in protest-too-much mode. Celestino’s too much of a professional for that, though.”

“Doesn’t matter how professional Celestino is, if Phichit’s got a one-sided thing going on…” Chris shook his head. “Anyway, Masumi. You have no idea.”

“I have no idea. They say much about him?”

“Not that I’ve read yet. I don’t want to get ambushed by being shipped with _my_ coach.”

Josef snorted, but had no other response, so Chris texted Yuuri. Yuuri had no idea who Masumi was either, but promised to ask Phichit. He responded later. “Fans couldn’t find Samuel’s name. Someone said he looked like their friend Masumi and the name stuck. Also, Phichit says he’s not mad at you anymore and if you’re not mad at him anymore you should text him. He misses you.”


	3. Day 7 - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris walks in on something unexpected that makes him smile.
> 
> Tags: semi-public sex, Phiciaociao, Phiciaochris
> 
> (I blame Phayte.)

Chris stood in the doorway, staring at something he could not possibly be seeing. Conventional wisdom said that Phichit was not interested in sex or relationships. No one had ever had any success in asking Phichit out, and Yuuri said it was the same in Detroit. Lots of interest from others, never any from Phichit. And, after all, when was he supposed to have time, between his skating practice and social media empire?

And yet… here he was. Back against the wall, legs around someone’s waist, and Chris couldn’t see for sure from where he was but it sure looked like he was getting fucked while wearing his gold medal. If Chris had won, no one would have been surprised to find him in this position at all, but Phichit? That was a bit of a shock.

Even more shocking was who was fucking him. There was a lot of talk out there about Viktor kissing Yuuri, and what that could mean given that Viktor was Yuuri’s coach. Such relationships were discouraged, and usually for good reason, although Viktor and Yuuri were not exactly a normal coach and skater relationship.

Celestino, though… no one would ever believe Chris if he told on them. Not that he was inclined to. The way they were holding each other, this had clearly been going on for a while, it wasn’t just now starting, and he’d have never guessed until he caught them in the act. They behaved themselves perfectly in public, Phichit was doing better than he ever had, Celestino’s other skaters were doing just fine, Chris really didn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t be fucking.

He was just about to turn and leave when Phichit tapped Celestino’s shoulder, and Celestino turned to look directly at Chris. “Merda.”

Chris waved a hand. “Don’t mind me. My apologies for interrupting. Please, carry on, I was just leaving.”

“Where are you going?” Celestino asked.

Chris winked. “I won’t be telling anyone I saw you. Don’t worry.”

“Why not?” Phichit asked. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t deserve my suspicion, but this is kind of a huge deal if we get exposed, so I’m a little paranoid about it.”

“I get that. You’re being careful, not rude. I’m not going to hold this over you or threaten to tell on you later. I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong.”

Phichit and Celestino looked at each other. Celestino nodded, and Phichit smiled. “Well. In that case. Wanna join us? He’s not your coach.”

Chris shuddered. “Please don’t give me that mental image. Josef is a great guy but just… no.”

Both Phichit and Celestino laughed at that. “Well? You joining us or going out to find someone else?” Celestino said. “Phichit’s had a thing for you forever, you’d be the cherry on top of his night.”

Chris grinned. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s thought of my cherry.”

Phichit giggled as Celestino buried his face in Phichit’s shoulder. “Just get in here. Or watch if that’s all you want to do, but Ciao Ciao’s got his dick in my ass and it’s really getting frustrating here.”

Chris’s smile got even bigger, and he walked over to them. “Can’t have that, can we?”


End file.
